DARK ENERGY IS CONFUSING
L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) 2 February 2019 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003), today it is well known that all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Moreover in my discovery of the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental Physics" (1993), I showed that one of the important properties of mass end energy is that they are separated quantities which cannot be created or destroyed in accordance with the basic ideas of Greek philosophers which led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction . (See my NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS and GREEK PHILOSOPHERS REJECT EINSTEIN in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). However under the influence of the invalid relativity many physicists continue to accept Einstein's invalid mass-energy conservation. For example In the article “Dark energy-WIKIPEDIA” we read the following hypothetical ideas: “Assuming that the standard model of cosmology is correct, the best current measurements indicate that dark energy contributes 68.3% of the total energy in the present-day observable universe. The mass–energy of dark matter and ordinary (baryonic) matter contribute 26.8% and 4.9%, respectively, and other components such as neutrinos and photons contribute a very small amount.” On the other hand the wrong standard model is based on the fallacious fields of the invalid relativity which violate not only Newton’s third law but also the laws of Coulomb and Ampere including the vectors of electric and magnetic intensities. (Intensity and false field). Einstein in 1917 believed incorrectly in a static universe without taking into account the inertial forces (centrifugal forces) of Newton’s first law. So for explaining the static universe he introduced a hypothetical vacuum action as a hypothetical antigravity force that he called cosmological constant Λ, although in his theory of general relativity he recognized that Newton's inertial force (centrifugal force) is what makes the astronaut feel like a weightless body. Later, such a strange hypothesis of antigravity was canceled by the American astronomer Hubble, who observed in 1929 that our universe seems not to be static but to expand.Therefore, Einstein abandoned his strange hypothesis of antigravity by saying that he did the "biggest blunder" of his life. Nevertheless, his friend Kurt Godel tried to justify Einstein's antigravity by using Newton's inertia law. In 1949 Godel assumed that our universe could behave like a revolving cylinder. Actually today in the article " Was the universe born spinning? -Physicsworld.com " we read: “The universe was born spinning and continues to do so around a preferred axis – that is the bold conclusion of physicists in the US who have studied the rotation of more than 15,000 galaxies. While most cosmological theories have suggested that – on a large scale – the universe is the same in every direction, these recent findings suggest that the early universe was born spinning about a specific axis.” So if the spin value is found it is interesting to note that for a very high angular velocity ω we would observe an inertial force (centrifugal force) which could be greater than gravity. (Hubble and Newton reject Einstein). Moreover, with regard to the wrong hypothesis of matter-energy that has its roots in the mistaken case of converting mass into energy, we also have the recent theory that the so-called dark energy could come from a mass shortage. In the article “Is dark energy eating dark matter?-Physics world" we read: “A tantalizing hint that dark matter could be slowly changing into dark energy has been uncovered by a team of cosmologists in the UK and Italy. While the specific nature of the interaction driving the conversion is not known, the process could be responsible for slowing the growth of galaxies and other large-scale structure in the universe across the past eight billion years. If the conversion continues at the current rate, the universe’s ultimate fate as a cold, dark and empty place could come sooner than expected.” However such fallacious ideas of the conversion of mass to energy are based on the mistaken hypothesis of the mass deficiency that turns into energy. Here I emphasize that in the Bohr model (1913) the experiments of the ionization of the hydrogen showed that the energy of photon hν = 13.6 eV is due not to the hypothesis of the conversion of the mass defect to energy but to the electric energy Δw = 13.6 of the electron-proton interaction, in accordance with the conservation law of energy. Although such experiments rejected Einstein’s hypothesis of invalid rest energy many physicists under the influence of fields and of relativity continue to believe that the experiments of nuclear binding energy confirmed Einstein’s quanta of fields without mass and his hypothesis of rest energy. In fact, after my published paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) I showed that the energy of photons is due to the electromagnetic energy Δw of the strong proton-neutron interaction,(correct nuclear binding), while the nuclear mass defect Δm = Δw/c2 turns to the photon mass in accordance with my discovery of the law of energy and mass given by Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 For example in the deuteron the binding energy Δw = 2.2246 MeV turns to the energy of photon hν = 2.2246 MeV, while the mass defect Δm = 2.2246 MeV/c2 = mass of 4.3534 electrons turns to the photon mass m = hν/c2.Note that in 1938 Einstein changed his hypotheses about the rest energy and of his quanta of fields without mass. For example in his book “The evolution of physics” and especially in chapter “RELATIVITY AND MECHANICS” he avoided to write about the conversion of the nuclear mass defect to the energy of photons. Moreover on page 234 for the abandonment of his quanta of fields without mass and of his strange hypothesis of the curvature of space he wrote that photons because of their energy do have mass which is responsible for the bending of light near the sun. That is, he abandoned his quanta of fields without mass and accepted Newton’s predictions of the bending of light. In the Compton effect ( Correct Compton effect ) the photon mass gives the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ and the energy of photon hν gives the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ in accordance with my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER_INTERACTION . Consequently, if we consider the laws of nature in the event that such an accelerated expansion actually occurs, the real forces of such an acceleration could be related not to Einstein's illusory antigravity but to the applications of the well- established laws of Newton. For example, most researches on the proposed revolving universe should explain the so-called dark flow from Newton's inertial forces. It is interesting to note that cosmic microwave background radiation from the Big Bang had some anomalies as proof of the rotation of the universe as part of the infinite world. In 2011, Michael Longo of the Michigan Physics Department and his team used data from the Sloan Digital Sky Survey to study the direction of rotation of spiral galaxies, and his research published it in Physics Letters B with the suggestion that our universe has a spin. Especially his team analyzed data from 15,000 galaxies that led to the idea that our universe has a pivot axis. Such an analysis could also describe indirect evidence that what we are seeing is just part of a much larger and more homogeneous universe that extends far beyond the visible horizon of our universe that we have the ability to study. If our universe was born with rotation then by applying Newton's inertial forces we could be able to explain the so-called dark flow and accelerated dilation as an illusion of the relative movements depending on the spin value. For example, our Earth with a radius R has one rotation every 24 hours. However, for one revolution per 1.41 hour (great angular velocity ω) an object of mass M at the surface on the equator should be a weightless body, since in this case the pulling gravity Fg is equal to the inertial force (centrifugal force) Fc.= Mω2R.That is, in this case we will observe Fc = Fg. However, for molecules in the atmosphere above the equator we will observe Fc > Fg, because in this region the radius R1 with the same ω is greater than the radius R of the Earth. Under these conditions all molecules in the atmosphere would move in the opposite direction of gravitational force, while the ocean molecules would have a weight parallel to the direction of gravity, because Fg > Fc . This simple example is able to convince us that real inertial forces (centrifugal forces) could appear to explain the so-called "dark flow" and the hypothetical dark energy under a great spin of our universe existing as a part of an infinite world. Thus, the dark flow must be a centrifugal flow phenomenon with centrifugal and Coriolis forces for an area where Fc > Fg. This also suggests that our universe rotated from the beginning to maintain a strong spin. This could also mean that the so-called Big Bang should have wide-ranging rotation for explaining the so-called dark energy under the applications of natural laws. Category:Fundamental physics concepts